(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for applying cosmetics to an eyelash.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tool for applying cosmetics to an eyelash has been used. Such a tool for applying cosmetics to the eyelash is disclosed in U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. US2014/0099152. According to U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. US2014/0099152, a tongs type of tool for applying cosmetics to the eyelash is disposed in a container in which cosmetics for the eyelash are contained. A user takes the tool for applying cosmetics to the eyelash out of the container, and then applies the eyelash cosmetics to the eyelash by using the tongs.
However, in the case of U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. US2014/0099152, since the tool for applying cosmetics is not perfectly combined with the container in which the eyelash cosmetics are contained, a seal state of the container is not stable, thus the eyelash cosmetics contained in the container may be hardened or oxidized such that they may not be used. Particularly, in the tool for applying cosmetics including the tongs as described above, external air may flow into the container through a gap between the tongs. Accordingly, when the external air flows in the container, the eyelash cosmetics in the container are hardened or deteriorate, thereby lowering marketability of the tool for applying cosmetics.